bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Manami Aiba/Synopsis
__TOC__ History In her first year in Junior High, Manami wrote a long love letter to a schoolmate who, in return, made fun of her and thought of her as a stalker. This led Manami to lack of belief in anything and depression. It was not until she came across one of Gentle Criminal's videos that she managed to pull herself together, now considering Gentle as her light. Gentle was the one who came upon her code name, La Brava. Synopsis U.A. School Festival Arc La Brava is recording Gentle Criminal as he robs a convenience store. Later, she informs Gentle that their video of the robbery isn't receiving as many views as they had hoped. While busily monologuing, Gentle spills tea on La Brava. After uploading the J Store video, La Brava is infuriated that the video has not gotten any views despite Gentle's dashing performance. Gentle and La Brava think that Stain's biographical video stole the spotlight from them as well as the prominence of the League of Villains. Gentle agrees with La Brava on the fact that violence can make a spectacle, and points out the differences between them. La Brava and Gentle talk about their next project which involves U.A.'s School Festival. Gentle believes that if he invades U.A’s School Festival, he could become the center of attention. The next day, Gentle is seen working non-stop. As La Brava goes to fetch some tea, Gentle notes that dissatisfaction is growing towards Heroes nowadays because of their feeble-minded nature. He praises U.A.'s preparations but criticizes their resourcefulness when faced with the unpredictable. La Brava wonders if Gentle will involve the U.A. students, to which he finds that simply invading U.A.'s School Festival in and of itself is a wake-up call for them to grow stronger, a concept which La Brava finds cool. On his computer, Gentle decides to double check the route they will take to get to U.A.'s School Festival. On the day of the attack, a disguised Gentle and La Brava run into Izuku, who apologizes, while the disguised Gentle is more worried about losing the aftertaste of the Golden Tips Imperial. Gentle and La Brava attempt to leave wanting to avoid further contact. Hearing them talking about coffee, Izuku notes that the house was a coffee shop which grabs Gentle's attention. Gentle is impressed that Izuku knows of the Golden Tips Imperial tea. Izuku finds the disguised man's voice familiar while Gentle praises Izuku's friend who had given him some Golden Tips the previous day but soon deduces that Izuku is from U.A. Suddenly, Izuku manages to figure out his identity. Seeing that it is too late to cover up since Izuku is not naive, he turns around and takes his mask off asking who Izuku was referring to. Izuku tells Gentle that he saw his video; Gentle faces Izuku as he tells La Brava to turn the camera towards him. While La Brava recognizes Izuku from somewhere Gentle tells her there's been a change of plans and to keep the camera recording no matter what. He removes his cape and hat and tells his listeners to bear witness to his dazzling ambitions. When Gentle blasts Izuku across the street using his Quirk, La Brava becomes surprised at his elasticity power. Gentle bids Izuku farewell as they bounce away on his Gently Trampolines. La Brava remembers that Izuku is from U.A's Sports Festival and tells Gentle this fact, which surprises Gentle who doesn't want to be involved with Izuku further and decides to quickly infiltrate U.A before the boy gets the chance to alert them. Izuku comes charging and grabs Gentle, smashing him into a construction building as La Brava cries out. As La Brava runs towards the construction site and reaches them, Izuku tells Gentle that the moment he enters U.A.'s School Festival, the alarm will go off and the festival will be cancelled immediately with nowhere for him to run. Gentle mentions alarms do not concern him as his partner in crime, La Brava, will render the alarms ineffective. Observing Gentle, La Brava asks him to retreat. He tells her not yet and makes the construction beams around him elastic. Gentle uses his Quirk to turn a crane's hook into a slingshot and launches himself and La Brava out of the construction site. Izuku attempts to stop them by firing a long range attack but Gentle dodges it. La Brava sees that Izuku refuses to give up and that she has no choice but to use her Quirk. Retreating from the construction site Gentle and La Brava discuss her Quirk until they are interrupted by Izuku appearing above them. Charging at them at them with super speed, Izuku manages to pin them both down on the ground. Looking at Gentle she shares her love for him which empowers him to overthrow Izuku. As Gentle delivers an attack on Izuku, La Brava watches on, only for Izuku to be unaffected. When they are knocked back by Izuku's attack, La Brava becomes emotional and apologizes for her love not being enough. Gentle tells her that nothing can prove that her feelings weren't enough. Watching on as Gentle and Izuku continue to fight, she cries out for him to win. Izuku and Gentle clash with La Brava cheering Gentle on. Izuku is beginning to be overpowered by Gentle's enhanced strength which Izuku assumes to be the work of La Brava's Quirk. As Gentle knocks back Izuku, La Brava takes the opportunity and brings out her computer and using special wireless technology plans to hack into U.A.'s internal network to disarm its security. However, she is out of range and moves closer to U.A, but isn't able to proceed further as Hound Dog and several clones of Ectoplasm have caught a whiff of Izuku and Gentle's battle. La Brava returns to Gentle and sees that he has been defeated by Izuku. Gentle orders her to run away, but a crying and flabbergasted La Brava demands Izuku to let Gentle go and while hitting Izuku, yells that Gentle poured his heart and soul into their U.A infiltration plan and that she is unable to live without him. Knowing that La Brava is fine with committing criminal acts as long as it's with him, Gentle realizes that if he allows La Brava to escape she will go on to committing an even worse crime. Blaming himself for La Brava's nature and knowing that she will be charged as being an accomplice, Gentle musters up the remaining strength given to him by La Brava's Quirk and pushes Izuku off and into the air, using his Quirk to bounce Izuku away. Gentle hugs La Brava as he tells Izuku to fly away for the sake of La Brava's bright future. As Hound Dog and the Ectoplasm clones reach Gentle and La Brava, they declare their surrender. At the Police Station, the investigators are astounded by Manami Aiba's hacking talent and wonder if she has ever used her advanced computer skills for the sake of the world, to which she states that everything she does is for Gentle's sake. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis